Love You Like A Love Song
by xfrancescaweasley
Summary: Harry tries to get Ginny the perfect Christmas present but she gets him one hundred times better.   Dirty Santa Competition :


Title: Love You Like A Love Song  
><span>Author: <span>FantasyPrincess94

Rating: T 

Pairing: Ginny/Harry

Type: One shot/Song fic.

Challenge: Dirty Santa Competition

_All credit goes to Ms J K Rowling. I could never be her. Also lyrics belong to Selena Gomez & The Scene. _

_I fancied a challenge! Sorry it's not an M rating. I didn't want to embarrass myself. You may have one day from me but not yet. I added a present from Ginny as well, because I liked the idea. _

**Christmas 2004 **

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>you've saved my life again…_

January 21st would be our 5th wedding anniversary. That was wood. Wow, wood represented 5 years. I think that was pretty easy what we get each other. But I had to get past Christmas first. I had no idea what to get Ginny. In my eyes, she had already got me my present. Ginny was currently 5 and half months pregnant. It was everything I ever wanted. She had been bugging for weeks about what I wanted. But I just replied "I have everything I want, why would I want anything else?" which she just laughed at and said "Challenge accepted". God, I loved that woman. She always did things like that. She always came out on top with 'challenges'.

_You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>you are magical, lyrical, beautiful _

I wanted to get her something different this year. Something she could keep and cherish. I visited Luna. She would be able to help me out. She was on world tour to save all weird and wonderful creatures. But she was home for Christmas, as always. She was surprised when I asked her. We had met at the three broomsticks.

"Ah, I see your problem. Ginny can be hard to buy for" Luna told me. I laughed. I agreed with her. She got harder every time a birthday or Christmas came around.

"You think?" I replied. Luna didn't reply. She had her best thinking face on. She knew Ginny more than anyone, expect myself. So it wouldn't take her long.

"How about a scrapbook? With photos of your life so far together, and leave some space for the future, with the baby and that?" She said after a while.

I smiled at it.

"That's perfect" I said.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

**Christmas Morning **

It was snowing when I woke up. I looked at my watch, it was 8:30. Ginny was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her breath was quiet and one hand was over her ever growing bump. She did that a lot. I quietly got up and started on breakfast. I decided to cook her a full English breakfast. She was craving it lately. I think this baby will be another Weasley boy but she wouldn't have it. She broke the Weasley curse then Fleur carried it on as she put it. She was dead set on this baby being a girl. I was turning the bacon when I saw her in the kitchen doorway. I smiled at her.

"You were supposed to be in bed. I was going to bring it to you" I told her. She laughed, walked over and kissed me good morning.

"Sorry, I smelt bacon and this one was none of me staying in bed" She replied.

"Another Weasley boy, that's why" I replied. She didn't reply. I was expecting a comeback but none came. I wanted to know the sex but she didn't so I respected that.

"Come on, it's ready" I said, kissing her cheek and pulling the chair out of the table. She smiled at me and sat down.

"You know, after this baby is born, I will go back to being the housewife" She told me as she watched me serve up.

_There's no way to describe what you do to me  
>You just do to me, what you do<br>And it feels like I've been rescued_

"I know that's why I am taking advantage of it now" I replied, giving her the breakfast, kissing her forehead whilst doing it and played with her head for second.

After breakfast, we sat on the sofa, holding each other for a while after opening the other presents. It was rare we did this. I had 6 missions in the past 3 months. I plan to get some time off, for when the baby is born. She had already got me a new work planner. But I had a feeling she had something else up her sleeve. She always did.

"Time for my present" I said, pushing her aside gently and going under the tree. She groaned, lightly. I gave her the package. "I can't take all the credit. Luna helped me" I told her. She chuckled, ripping off the paper and revealing the book. It was red and green, our favorite colours respectively.

_No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my hear that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<em>_._

She opened it. The first photo was taken on the day we first got together. She gasped and looked through the photos, not meeting my eyes. Photos from Ginny's last day of school, our wedding and other events past. She smiled at me and kissed me. "I love it" She said but then she saw the blank pages and looked confused. "For when I the baby comes, and the next on, and so on" I told her. She had that blazing look on her face that loved so much. "You shouldn't of, Harry, its perfect" Ginny told me, kissing me again. It lasted longer and I could feel she had plans for me later. Her hormones will be overdrive. I was surprised she hadn't jumped on me yet. I wasn't complaining though. "I actually have a second present" She said, standing up and facing me. It was my turn to groan. I didn't want think what she brought me know. "Don't worry, I haven't spent any more money" She added. I was confused now. "Well, you know I said I didn't want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked. I nodded. "I found out the other day" She added. I forgot how to breathe in that second. "I also have a name, if that's okay" She then said. I nodded. "Go on" I told her. She took my hand and placed it on the bump. "How does James Sirius Potter sound to you?" She asked, using her hand to put her brilliantly red hair behind her ears. I gasped. She would do this for me?

_And I want you to know baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

"We have a son?" I asked, looking at her bump, stoking it. "Yeah, what do you think of the name?" She asked. I laughed. "It's perfect, just like you" I replied, kissing her, grabbing her hair with my hand. "How long do we have until we need to be at your parents?" I asked, pulling her away, pushing her hair away from her face. "Let me think... About 3 hours?" She replied, playfully. I laughed. "Good" I said, picking her up, bridal style. She started to complain she would be too heavy. I just laughed. "You're perfect. Everything is perfect" I replied, kissing her again. She was heavier than usual, yes but I didn't care. I carried her all the way to our room and I showed her how much I loved her and our baby. It was a piece of my perfection.

THE END

Hope that was okay. Doing this has given me loads of ideas for future fics. Let me know if you would like that. Personally, this is my favorite HP pairing so I would love to write more about them.

_**FantasyPrincess94 **_

_**X **_


End file.
